


You Do It, Bruce!

by whiteroses77



Series: Tryst [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mission goes wrong, Clark needs someone to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Do It, Bruce!

TITLE: You Do It, Bruce  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce, Clark/Lois established relationship  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 2,635  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the story.  
SUMMARY: When a mission goes wrong, Clark needs someone to save him and Lois knows whom.

~*~

Batman and Green Arrow didn't know what had gone wrong during the mission. But when Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn were in the same sentence, you just knew a deadly joke was being played. Whatever they had used on Superman had taken him out of the fight immediately. Batman and Green Arrow had managed to get Superman back to Watchtower. Now Superman was in quarantine up in one of the guest quarters.

Normally Ivy's concoctions were about brainwashing someone to do her bidding. But this time Ivy and Harley had skipped away together, singing a children's rhyme about kissing and a tree. It didn't make sense to Batman.

Batman and Emil Hamilton had run the tests, and found it was some sort of hormone accelerant, green Kryptonite, and red Kryptonite. The deadly cocktail was playing havoc with Superman's body. Unconscious and cold one moment, stir-crazy and sweating the next. Normally with Ivy’s sex pollen, you just needed to have sex to negate its effects, but with Superman’s alien biology combined with the different kinds of Kryptonite this was anything but normal.

When all other ideas were exhausted, and the clock ticking, Green Arrow decided to call Lois, to get her over there. In the monitor room, Lois popped up onscreen with a scowl on her pretty face. She complained, "What is it Arrow, I'm in the middle of a press conference!"

Arrow began, "Lois, it's an emergency, Boyscout's been taken down."

"What are you talking about, Ollie?” Lois demanded through gritted teeth. “You’re supposed to keep him safe!" 

Onscreen, Oliver could tell that Lois was just trying to kept things together. He explained, "He's been hit by a chemical compound..."

"That shouldn't...." she interjected.

"Kryptonite, Lois. Red." He revealed.

With relief, Lois told him, "It needs to be sweated out, Ollie. He should be fine after…"

"He is sweating, Lois, there was green too."

Lois gritted her teeth more, as she questioned, "It was targeted to him alone, who…?"

"Poison Ivy." He told her.

She seethed indignantly, "If I ever meet her, I'll spray her with weed killer, see how she likes it. What's being done?"

“The best option is for him to have sex. You need to come over."

She looked despondent as she said, "I can't, I'm in Washington, but I'll be on the next flight. I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Damn it, Lois, he doesn't have that much time!" Arrow grimaced.

Lois was visibly fighting her emotions, as she yielded, "Someone else will have to do it. I won't lose him. Ollie."

"I guess we could get Stargirl." He suggested.

"She's just a kid." Lois rejected.

"Zatanna."

"No way, you keep that witch away from him." she replied irately.

In the background, Batman suggested, "Black Canary isn't far away."

Oliver turned and snapped at him, "No fucking way. You’re not offering up my girlfriend."

"This is a matter of life and death, Oliver." Batman reminded stoically.

"Who else is there with you?" Lois asked.

Arrow turned back to the screen and shrugged, "No-one just me, and Batman."

"Get over here, so I can see you, Bruce!" Lois demanded.

Batman grumbled under his breath and came to the monitor.

"You do it, Bruce!" she ordered.

"What… you can't be serious?" 

"Deadly, just as deadly as that thing that's killing my husband!"

"But..." he tried.

"Listen, Bruce, if he dies, who do you think will want to be your partner in the team, who else can put up with you?" his friend’s wife scolded.

Bruce knew she was right. He and Clark did make a good team. And Bruce really would do anything for his friend. However, "Even if I agreed, who's to say Clark would be willing, especially with another man?"

Lois sighed. “Bruce, I know my husband and gender isn't an issue, trust me on this."

~*~

Oliver had gone to check on Clark. Bruce was doing some meditative exercises. To help his friend he could do what his façade asked of him, couldn’t he. He breathed deeply telling himself that this wasn't about attraction or sex or love. He rationalized that it was the same as a person having hypothermia and sharing body heat with them.

That's all. That’s all it was.

He could do this; he had to. 

He changed out of his Batsuit and into a robe. Then he went to Clark's quarters. Watching from the doorway, Bruce could see Oliver sitting in a chair near the bed. He was trying to calm Clark down. "Hush, it is okay, Clark, helps on its way."

"Oliver I need..." Clark gasped as if in pain.

"I know, Clark." their teammate tried to reassure.

"Lois, where's Lo?" plaintively Clark asked.

"She's on her way, Clark."

Clark groaned forlornly, “Help me!"

Bruce could see him writhing on the bed, with sweat pearled on the muscled flesh of his body. His hair had fallen out of the Superman style and the moisture was making the ends curl. His face was flushed. Bruce slowed his breathing down. He reminded himself, it wasn't about attraction.

Now, as the sweat got slicker on his skin, as he burned up, Clark was licking his lips. "It's so hot, Ollie."

"Hang on, Clark. Bruce is coming up in a minute."

"NO!" Clark sounded alarmed. “Don’t let Bruce come in here."

"Calm down, he's going to help you." Oliver tried to sooth.

"No, please make him stay away!" Clark was pleading frantically.

Bruce was unsure. If Clark wouldn't allow him to help, it was his choice, but Clark refusing even to see him hurt him more than he could’ve guessed. They would have to find someone else.

He started to leave the doorway, but it was too late as Clark saw him there. Clark's breathing turned into panting, "God, no, Bruce. Where’s Lois. I need Lois."

"I'm afraid that Lois isn't going to make it on time." Bruce told him moving towards the bed.

Clark's hands gripped the sides of the bed, his knuckles white. His eyes never leaving Bruce's. This close, Bruce saw Clark’s erection tenting the sheets. Unconsciously, he licked his lips, "Lois ordered me to help you instead."

Clark's breath caught in his throat. “Lois said it was alright?"

He told his friend, "I was the only one she would allow to touch you."

Clark rolled his eyes.

Bruce sat on the bed, and Clark’s gaze dart back to him. He watched Clark, watch him intensely. When Clark licked his lips again, Bruce knew this was going to happen. Bruce looked over at Oliver and nodded.

"Is everything alright?" their teammate checked with them.

"Yes, we will be fine." He confirmed.

Then Oliver left and closed the door behind him.

Bruce watched his teammate leave and then he returned his gaze to his teammate on the bed. He found Clark’s focus was solely on him. "Bruce, I can't believe this happening." He breathed.

"Don't think about it, Clark.” he comforted, “Let's just get this over with."

He stood up and let his robe fall to the floor. He heard Clark's breathing speed up again. When he climbed on to the bed, he could feel Clark trembling. He reached out to place a calming hand on Clark's shoulder. Before, he knew what was happening Clark was straddling him. Bruce gazed up at him in surprise. Then Clark was grasping Bruce's pectorals, staring down at him. His friend told him roughly, "You’re so beautiful, Bruce. Your whole body is a story and I want to memorize it."

Clark lowered his head then started mouthing kisses and licking his chest and nipples. Bruce tried to stay calm. The sentiments spoken made his head spin. Clark’s mouth on his nipples felt incredible. 

He went further down to his abdomen, these kisses were hard and made him arch into them. His chest rubbed against Bruce’s crotch. Then, lower still, he went to his cock. His hot breath glanced over the sensitive skin, as he said huskily, "Oh god, Bruce, you taste so good. Oh, look at how hard you are for me."

Clark's mouth went to his balls and sucked on them.

Oh fuck, he groaned. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. It was supposed to be a technical process to save Clark's life. At the most a fuck. Nevertheless, Clark was turning it into something completely different.

This wasn't about attraction.

He had to get control of the situation. "Clark...Mm Clark!" it came out a moan.

Clark lifted his head, and met his gaze down Bruce’s body, "Yeah, Bruce, God, I love how you say my name." 

Then Clark licked a stripe up his cock. 

Oh, shit! He had to get control. He rolled them over on the bed, and he pinned Clark to the bed. It was easy because of the green Kryptonite in his body. Clark whined. Clark raised and tilted his head looking for a kiss. Bruce denied him. That wasn't what Bruce agreed to. Clark raised his legs and wrapped them around him. He was still panting, his eyes sparkling. "Are you going to fuck me Bruce?"

"Is that what you really want?" he asked curiously.

Clark's hand caressed his face. "Yeah, I want... wanted…, I need you, Bruce."

His cock flexed hearing and seeing the earnest need of his friend. "I just have to get something from my robe."

Clark released him, and then Bruce got off him, grabbed his robe from the floor, and found the lube and condom. He returned with the provisions. Clark was gazing at him heatedly as he approached the bed. His gaze dropped to Bruce’s erection standing to attention. The look in his eyes was the summit of desire that one would want to see on the face of a lover. But Clark wasn’t his lover… because he’s a married man… a voice at the back of his mind reminded him, and an accompanying voice remarked… if he wasn’t, he’d be yours.

He ignored the voices. However instinctively his body was drawn to him, he stepped closer, and he presented his cock to his friend. Clark writhed on the bed, then he was stretching up, and he closed his lips around the head of Bruce’s cock. He breathed heavily, he thrust his hips, and he thrust his cock into his friend’s mouth. Clark moaned around him and one of his hands grasped Bruce’s hip and encouraged him to fuck his mouth. Bruce mouthed silently, “Fuck, fuck, yes, baby yes.”

His eyes strayed to Clark’s body, which was wired with arousal, his cock was hard, and his thighs were spread already. He unconsciously growled, and he pulled away and Clark whined at the loss. He slid back between Clark’s thighs. He opened the lube. When Bruce reached out with a slick finger, Clark spread his legs wider for him. He was watching Bruce continuously while he prepared him. And Bruce watched him, watched his own fingers open up his friend’s ass for his cock. Then Clark began panting, “Fuck me.” Over and over.

He cautioned him, "With the effects of the green Kryptonite, this still might hurt, Clark"

Clark gave him a soft smile, "I know you would never hurt me on purpose, Bruce."

Bruce tore open the condom packet and rolled on the condom. He felt Clark’s eyes on him with every action. He lined himself up and sunk inside Clark’s ass, it was tight and hot. Then Bruce was gasping, he felt like he was having a panic attack.

Clark smiled with untamed eyes; “You like that ass huh?” then he raised his legs, bent his knees, and took more of his cock.

“Yes.” he growled.

He began thrusting wildly, trying to make his best friend come, needing his best friend to come, he wanted to see Clark Kent come. In response, Clark grasped his own knees and urged, “Fuck, yes take my ass, make it yours.” And as it continued, Clark began crying, “It’s yours Bruce, yours.”

He rumbled from his chest, “It’s mine, you’re mine, Clark.” 

Oh god, oh god, oh Clark. He should not have done this, he should never have agreed. He’d had to save Clark though. He would do anything for Clark.

Bruce's life was all about control, body, and mind. He tried to keep things in separate boxes in his mind, Parents; Alfred; The Mission; his feelings. He had to, to do the job he did. He had always tried to keep Clark in the mission box, his ally in the fight against crime. It had been hard but somehow he thought he had managed it until now.

However, being inside Clark was mind-blowing. Clark was still watching him, his eyes shining up at him. he told him with devotion, "You’re perfect, Clark."

Clark raised his head searching for that kiss again. This time Bruce couldn't deny him. As their lips met, Bruce wrapped his hands in Clark's curls and held on. He explored Clark's mouth with his tongue. He fucked him deeply. He wanted to get as far inside Clark as he could and never leave.

~*~

Lois Lane Kent entered the Watchtower monitor room, "Ollie, how’s Clark doing?"

Oliver reported, "Bruce and Clark are still upstairs, but Bruce hasn't reported any problems."

"That's great." She said with a smile of relief.

Lois took the stairs, found the room, and entered. Bruce and Clark were peacefully asleep in the bed; both were lying on their sides. Bruce was spooning Clark from behind, his arms protectively around him.

She took a breath and then Lois knelt down next to the bed and stroked Clark's hair. She smiled as he sleepily opened his eyes. "You okay, Smallville?" she whispered.

Fuzzily, he replied, "Yeah, I think so, Lo." He then realized the situation, as he felt his best friend’s arms holding him. "Lois...?” he asked uncertainly.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is you’re okay." She cooed, and leaned over and kissed him.

The other man in the bed woke up then, and when he saw Lois, he quickly excused himself and left silently. Clark swallowed hard and watched him go. Lois observed, but just said, "He's a good friend."

"Yeah, he is." Clark breathed.

"Okay, get ready and I'll take you home."

~*~

As Clark and Lois came down the stairs, Bruce was over by the window, already back behind the armour of his Batsuit.

For a long moment, Clark gazed at his back, and then he slowly approached him. When he was behind him, he spoke gently, "Bruce, I can't ever thank you enough, for what you did for me. You saved my life."

Stoically, Batman replied, "It's what we do Clark, if we can't save each other, there wouldn't be much hope for the world."

Clark gave him a small smile. "I'll never forget, Bruce."

Bruce just nodded and stared out the window again.

Clark’s shoulders slumped, and then he walked away and joined Lois near the door.

When he reached her, she asked, "You really like him, don't you?"

Clark shrugged. "Yeah, I do, Lois."

Lois narrowed her eyes and said wryly, "I can't fault your taste, Smallville."

Clark rolled his eyes and Lois smirked at him.

Then Clark’s wife called across the room, "Hey Bruce, if you want to, come over to our place tomorrow night. Late dinner, Smallville's cooking."

Batman turned surprised of the offer. 

Clark grinned in pleasured surprise.

Lois patted her husband’s shoulder, "C'mon, Smallville, let's get you home. You need some rest before tomorrow night."

"Yes Ma'am."

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I gave this story an edit and polish 27-10-17


End file.
